


Ascension

by TheAlmightyUltimus



Series: Whiterose Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ascension, F/F, Rebirth, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyUltimus/pseuds/TheAlmightyUltimus
Summary: Weiss was content. Sure, she was lying on the ground, blood flowing from a wound in her side and most definitely dying, but she was content. She had protected the village from the Grimm when no one else would, and she knew they'd be okay now.And sometimes? Good deeds were rewarded
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Whiterose Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> White Rose week prompt 4: Goddess au

Weiss didn't actually think this was quite how she'd go out. Sure she had expected to go out on the battlefield, but she was thinking more in the midst of battle. Not bleeding out on the field after the battle was said and done. Despite that she found herself strangely content. She had never expected to have a long life, not with her line of work, and dying in order to save a village? She was fine with that.

As she clutched her wound, her rapier discarded to the side as her flowing blood stained her hand and the earth beneath her red, she couldn't help but reflect on the events that brought her here. The village, Mantle, had been plagued by Grimm attacks for weeks now. Weiss had been stationed here by Her Lord to defend it. At first she expected that more reinforcements would be sent sometime after, especially with the letters she sent detailing the monster's increasing aggression and attack frequency. But she soon discovered that Her Lord had no intention of sending her any support. Nor did He give the order for her to retreat. She surmised that He sent her there as a way to dispose of her. The creatures would wipe out the village, and her along with it. Unfortunately for him, he underestimated her ability.

Despite her loyalty being pledged to the man, she had proved to be a thorn in her side. While the upholding of her loyalty was important to her, her duty as a knight to defend the honor of her and her Lord didn't particularly mesh well with her Lord's less... noble side. Dealings under the table, taking bribes to 'deal' with certain individuals, infidelity to his wife. The list went on. She had taken it upon herself to try and steer her Lord back onto a more noble path, but it seems all that came of that was this. 

She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it, though it quickly turned into a cough that spit more blood onto the ground. She let out a sigh. Really, the only regret she had was leaving behind her elder sister without saying goodbye. She looked up to the night sky, stars illuminating the dark void. At least the night she died would be a nice one. At the very least, she wouldn't leave many behind. All she had ever really known her life was fighting, whether it was against actual monsters or monsters wearing human skin. She shivered as a memory of her Father drifted through her mind. If anything, the bastard would probably be happy she was dead.

She didn't really have any friends. She had dedicated herself to her Knighthood, and because of that she very rarely socialized. Even when she did, there weren't many that could handle her... admittedly icy personality for very long. Perhaps that is why she chose to add ice magic to her arsenal. Knight-mages were rare, which just caused people to not want to approach her. Whether it was out of fear or something else Weiss didn't know. She never tried to stop them either, because in her pursuit of knighthood she had deemed relationships unimportant. She sighed. That was the only other regret she had. She wouldn't have minded having a friend. Or perhaps something more... someone who could welcome her home, someone who would hold her as she fell asleep...

Beginning to feel tired, Weiss's eyes began to slowly close. Guess it was finally time. 

"Now hang on just a minute!"

Weiss's eyes snapped open, blinking as she scanned the environment around her. Where did that voice come from? As if in answer to her unspoken question a light broke through the night sky, enveloping the surrounding area in a warm glow. Weiss had to shield her eyes as they grew accustomed to the sudden brightness, and the sight she saw when she lowered them took her breath away.

Standing before her was a beautiful young woman, who liked just slightly younger than Weiss, wearing a pure white gown and a pair of sandals. In stark contrast she also was wearing a blood red cloak, and atop her head sat a small tiara of flowers. Weiss was drawn to the girl's silver eyes, which seemed to reflect the light that was accompanying her. 

She cleared her throat. "Weiss Schnee. I am Ruby Rose, Mistress of Flowers and Goddess of Harvest. Though I think you already knew that."

Weiss nodded her head. She was quite up to date with her knowledge of the gods. Though if she recalled correctly not that many people worshiped her. Mostly farmers who wanted a good harvest. Many in the cities would rather worship deities who would have a more active benefit. But why was she appearing to her now? And why to her specifically.

As if sensing the questions in her throat, Ruby continued. "I'm sure you must be confused. You are not one of my worshipers, nor do you have any real connection to me. However, I have come to make you an offer."

The Goddess walked towards the fallen knight, each step of the way causing a patch of flowers to bloom. Weiss wouldn't admit it, but it was the one of the prettiest sights she had ever seen. Ruby leaned down, examining Weiss closer. The knight couldn't help but gulp. She might not be one of the stronger gods, but she was still a Goddess. Even as a woman of little faith, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

Finally, Ruby's gaze locked with her own. "You are going to die. However, we want to offer you a position as a Goddess."

Weiss blinked, even more shocked than she had been before. Why her of all people?

When she knight spoke, her voice was raspy. "Why... me?..."

"You showed honor and courage in the face of adversity. No matter how much the world of Man tried to drag you down you persevered and stayed true to yourself. You sacrificed your life so that good, innocent people could live. Because of those things we have seen fit to offer you a spot among the Gods."

Weiss was still trying to process this. She could really become a Goddess? It was almost too hard to believe. Perhaps this was some form of fever dream just before she died? No, the power radiating from Ruby was far too real.

Ruby continued. "If you accept your soul shall ascend as your mortal body perishes, and you shall claim the position of Goddess of Winter and Mistress of Frost."

Finally looking back to the Goddess, Weiss was surprised to see that she was reading off a scroll. "Aaaaaand that looks to be about it. Yeah, the current Goddess is set to retire, so they've been looking for a replacement. I was actually the one to recommend you for the position."

This caused Weiss to cock her head, and Ruby blushed. "Did I say that out loud? Course I did... yeah, I might have been watching you for a while now. After you saved a village one time I kinda wanted to see what you did. So... yeah. I really respect you, so I recommended you to the others."

Weiss was admittedly shocked. A goddess had been watching her. She was interrupted by coughing up more blood. Ruby frowned. "I don't think you have much time left. You have to choose. Like, right now."

She panted, leaning back and looking to the sky. Becoming a Goddess? Talk about having to make a big decision really quickly. If she didn't... she'd just die. Her body would probably be forgotten out here, left for the vultures to pick apart. If she accepted... 

She slowly nodded her head. Really, it wasn't really a choice. 

"I'm sorry, but I need you to say it. They want verbal accepting of the contract."

With a shaky voice, Weiss spoke. "I... agree..."

Ruby smiled. "Awesome! I knew you were the one to ask!"

The Goddess laid a hand on Weiss's shoulder, and while the pain didn't go away she somehow felt lighter. She let out a breath as she looked up at Ruby. "There, everything's set. I'm sorry I can't do anything else, but now you'll ascend once you pass."

Weiss nodded slowly. "Thank... you..."

Ruby shook her head. "No problem at all. I just wish I could take the pain away completely."

Maybe it was being so close to death, but Weiss couldn't stop herself. "You're... beautiful..."

This earned a blush from the Goddess. "W-What?"

Weiss continued, undeterred. "I wish... I could have met you sooner... maybe... things would have been different."

Ruby just blushed more. "I-I mean... you're the pretty one here! I'm just like... not even half as beautiful as you!"

Weiss smiled, closing her eyes. "I... think it's almost time..."

She could hear Ruby stand up. "I'll go on ahead then. I'll meet you at the Gates."

She felt something soft and warm press to her forehead before the felt Ruby's presence leave. The warmth was still there though, perhaps one last gift to her. She let out a breath. She had no regrets. She'd die... and then she'd get to see Ruby again.

She let out one last breath as she felt the spark of life fade from her body. Instead of fading away, her soul left her body and beginning ascending through the air. Weiss looked back only once, seeing her body laying there peacefully among a field of flowers. She couldn't help but smile as she turned her eyes back towards the heavens. Ruby was waiting for her. That beautiful girl who might want to be her friend despite her icy demeanor. She thought again of the Goddess's blush, of her silver eyes, of how radiantly her smile shone. Perhaps they could even be more.

She would reborn. And who knows? Maybe she could win the girl over. After all, she had lots and lots of time to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Half way there! Might finish a bit late, but I don't it should be a big deal if I'm a day late to the end, right? Anyway, constructive criticism and thanks for reading!


End file.
